Farmer Princess
by Orangefan1
Summary: "You're a farmer princess?" Angela placed her hands on her hips. "Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"
1. Moving In

Farmer Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, nor any of the characters.

Chapter one: Moving in.

Angela stood, the wind blowing her short, chocolate brown hair in her face. Pushing it back, the new farmer looked at her house in shock.

"This is where I'll be staying?" A curious edge was hidden quite well, but nonetheless, Luke heard it for a moment.

"Yeah. Awesome isn't it?" The boy seemed so energetic, Angela couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for showing me where I'll be staying, uhm...Luke, am I correct?" The boy, Luke, nodded and started to jog away without another word. Angela quickly placed her items in a drawer, sealing it shut. She made her way through the town, stopping at Sundae Inn. She pushed the door open and sat on one of the stools. Looking around, she frowned and left quickly. Down by the docks, she saw the Bar and opened it, wondering who would be inside. A peach-haired boy was cooking something and she wondered who that was.

"Excuse me...?" Her soft voice rang out. Kathy noticed her trying to get attention, so she stepped over to the brunette and smiled.

"Hey there, my name's Kathy. The grouchy chef over there is Chase." The blond smiled at a red-haired guy for a moment then turned her attention to Chase.

"Chase!" She called. "Come and meet..." She paused for a moment.

"Angela." Angela smiled faintly, her fingers fiddling with one another.

"Hi." The chef hadn't looked up at her at all, which irritated the brunette.

"Look at someone when they are talking to you please." Chase ignored her. Angela's ruffled dress fluttered in the breeze as she walked over to Chase. Tilting her head to the side, she repeated herself.

"Look at someone when they are talking to you _please_." Chase finally looked up from his dish after he was finished and had a bored expression on his face.

"Hello. My name is Chase and I'm the chef here. Now, would you mind getting out of my way please?" The boy smirked, knowing he had agitated the female brunette.

"Sure your highness. Maybe I should clear a path and set a red carpet down." Her sarcasm was clearly evident in her voice and Chase scowled. '_Two can play that game.'_ He thought.

"Well, you surely look fit to be my princess. Shall we walk down the path you set for your prince and serve the dishes personally so they can all bask in our royalty?" Angela's eye twitched. She thought about telling him who she really was, but saved it for later.

"Well now, wouldn't that be a delight. Coming down the red carpet with a girly man who is supposedly my prince." Angela remarked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and shooting Chase a glare. Kathy had walked into the kitchen and backed out as she sensed there was a bad arguement between the two. Angela shot another glare at Chase before heading out, her long legs picking up a fast stride.

"The nerve of that..chef!" Angela frowned before dodging people on her way to her house. "I cannot believe that he would just lazily introduce himself, then look down at the 'wonderous' plate he has made. Ergh!" She grunted and pushed the door aside, slamming it and resting on her bed.

"I-I think I will take a nap, as soon as I change that is." Angela took out a pajama set, consisting of a long T-shirt and some boy shorts. Changing out of the ruffled dress and into her night-time attire, she plopped on her bed and looked up at her ceiling. Closing her eyes, she had prepared to fall asleep, but alas, she couldn't sleep and had dashed out of her home, running to Chase's house, the only person she really knew. Chase was peeling oranges, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Maya if it's you again I'm not-" He stopped short when he found a shivering Angela at his door, standing in the rain. She smiled weakly before collapsing on the ground. Chase walked over to her, picking her up bridal style.

"Angela, what have you gotten into...?"


	2. Sick

Farmer Princess

Chapter 2: Sick

The sun rose. Chase groaned and rubbed his head, looking at the pale girl in his bed. He had let her stay, only because she was running a fever over one hundred degrees. Coughing, the girl sat up in the bed, looking around in shock. Her eyes widened and her face flushed, not really helping the fever. Chase stood up, his back hurting from sleeping on the floor.

"What am I doing here?" The farmer asked, her face scarlet. He stood up, starting to cook breakfast with some eggs.

"Beats me," He replied. "You came to me in the middle of a thunderstorm." Angela faintly remembered that there was going to be a storm later.

"So, we didn't do anything?" Chase's face flushed as soon as he heard her say that, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"We barely know each other, yet you came to my house and are now asking if we did anything. Why would I want to do anything like that with you?" His anger made the girl jump back in surprise, then look down.

"I'm sorry..." She croaked out. Her throat was sore from her yelling and screaming last night when she was trying to sleep in her bed.

"It also didn't help that you were screaming last night." Chase frowned, remembering that he had to try soothing the girl to sleep, letting her cry in his arms. His nose twitched as he remembered the nice deed he did.

"I am really sorry. I had...a nightmere." The boy was surprised by her statement, not really believing that the girl had a nightmere.

"So, what was it about then?" He asked, not knowing what would happen. Angela burst into tears, her eyes stinging from crying so much.

"A fire...my parents were in it...Molly got out...so did I...but they didn't...we should've helped them..." Her eyes were still watering but she couldn't cry anymore. Chase frowned and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry..for asking..you seem upset." Angela had to giggle at that.

"No," She rolled her eyes. "I'm extremely happy about having a nightmere." Chase smiled a little and chuckled. Angela perked up at hearing his laugh, her face going pink.

"Since..we don't know each other much...why don't we start now?" Angela proposed. Chase thought about it a bit, then nodded.

"I suppose." Angela clapped her hands, then winced at the noise. "What do you want to know?"

"When's your birthday?" She asked.

"Spring 23rd." He responded. "Yours?"

"Spring 25th." She nodded happily. "And my favorite color is Orange!"

"Mine too." Chase smiled a little, noticing how good they are getting along.

"Who are you exactly?" Chase smirked.

"A chef who wants to be the best. You?" Angela froze up. She didn't know how to explain it.

"Um, it's a secret!" Chase frowned, he wanted to know her really well.

"Okay, if you say so. Are you feeling better now?" He asked gently.

"Uh-huh! Thank you Chase!" Angela pecked him on the cheek softly, her lips soft and pink on his cheek. He blushed slightly then returned to his natural self.

"What was that for?" He asked coldly. Angela didn't seem affected by this and skipped out of his house merrily. Chase held a hand up to his cheek and stared at her retreating form. _'Why am I feeling like I'm getting softer and softer when I'm around her? Am I sick?' _Chase thought and slipped into his bed, his covers smelling like the vanilla perfume Angela wore.

"Angela...you crazy woman.."


End file.
